Devil Woman
by captainkodak1
Summary: Just a little Valentine story about Drakken and Shego.


Devil Woman.

By Captainkodak1

* * *

Drakken sat back on the couch in the lair. It was not fair. He had all the plans made and he had everything ready. This time he would take over the world but his plans were spoiled again. But this time is was not Kim Possible that spoiled his plans, well she really did in a way but it was really the blue toned horror from outer space. Then Kim Possible tricked him into helping her stop Warmonga and Warhok. Now he was a hero, a disgusting hero. What would he do now? He would have to come up with a plan and ask Shego what she thought. That was something new. Yeah, he would ask Shego.

Shego, why did she still hang around with him. She wasn't chipped anymore. He shuddered when his thoughts went back to that night and what she did to him before he was able to deactivate the chip that was making her emotions run wild. The words "I like kissy face." still were burned into his mind as well as a number of areas of his body. Shego had been his only real partner and stood beside him when they gave him that award. She really looked nice in that dress and the look she gave him made him feel warm all over. Then that tendril decided to pop out and wrap the two of them together. She gave him a slight smile and the same look. Those green eyes captivated him, those wonderful green eyes.

Valentines was coming up and he had really never done anything for her. He never thought of her like that, but now. Maybe she would like something; he knew she never got anything from anyone. She was his assistant and it would be a nice thought. Not that she was just an assistant but more like a partner or a friend. Maybe they could be friends, but NOT like Kim Possible and what's his name. She wouldn't go THAT far.

The radio on the table started to play on old song that he always liked. Shego's cat strolled across the room at that moment. He thought back to when Shego first joined up with him and that cat showed up. He never believed to much in bad luck but everything had gone crazy when Shego had taken up that black cat of hers.

**_I've had nothing but bad luck_**  
**_Since the day I saw the cat at my door_**  
**_So I came into you sweet lady_**  
**_Answering your mystical call_**  
**_Crystal ball on the table_**  
**_Showing the future, the past_**  
**_Same cat with them evil eyes_**  
**_And I knew it was a spell she cast_**

Shego had always helped him no matter what. It was like she actually cared. Like the time he tried to stop Christmas and Shego came off her vacation to find him. He turned his head when he heard the door open to the room. Shego walked in with that same strange smile on her face. She could really be evil when she smiled like that but her eyes told him something else. Normally her eyes promised an ouchie, now they looked at him with a smoldering gaze that sent the temperature in the room way up. Then he noticed what she was wearing. That outfit was NOT her standard jumpsuit.

**_She's just a devil woman_**  
**_With evil on her mind_**  
**_Beware the devil woman_**  
**_She's gonna get you_**  
**_She's just a devil woman_**  
**_With evil on her mind_**  
**_Beware the devil woman_**  
**_She's gonna get you from behind_**

He watched as she slowly walked across the room toward him, every curve of her body in motion. The sleek emerald green material of her outfit shimmered in the light of the room. She lowered the lights of the room to a soft glow with the remote that was in her hand, then flung the remote across the room. Drakken noticed she was also carrying a steaming mug of something. The aroma came to his nose and he recognized the smell. It was his favorite Coco-Moo, his SPECIAL Coco-Moo. Shego sat down in his lap and grinned as she played with his hair.

"Would the good Doctor like some Coco-Moo?"

Drakken found his voice was frozen. Her voice was smooth and sultry. It made every part of him feel warm. The smile that came with the voice made him feel even warmer. She held the mug up to his lips for him to take a couple of sips. She looked down at the mug.

"Not hot enough? Let me see if I can heat things up."

Shego dipped one plasma surrounded finger into his Coco-Moo. After stirring it for a few moments she slipped her finger out and slowly stuck it into her mouth sucking the drink from her finger. When she finished she slowly licked her lips.

"MMMmmmm, that's the best Coco-Moo I have ever made. Would Drewbie like some more?"

Drakken could barely make his head move in a nod as she shifted herself in his lap, her legs pressing into his. She raised the mug back to his lips while she gave him a smoldering look. As he took several sips she licked her lips again.

"Mmmmmm, Drewbie likes his Coco-Moo. Would Drewbie like another surprise?"

She placed the mug on the table next to him, right next to the crystal ball that he used to control several of the functions of the lairs. Shego slowly caressed it.

"Hmmmm, looks like Drewbie is going to like his surprise."

Before he could blink she had jumped up from his lap and flipped him onto the floor. She lay herself down on top of him with her hair forming a tent around their faces. He noticed her eyes, her emerald green eyes were staring down at him.

**_Give me the ring on your finger_**  
**_Let me see the lines on your hand_**  
**_I can see me a tall dark stranger_**  
**_Giving you what you hadn't planned_**  
**_I drank the potion she offered me_**  
**_I found myself on the floor_**  
**_Then I looked into those big green eyes_**  
**_And I wondered what I'd come there for_**

She smiled again and she slowly caressed his chest with her hands. Then bringing her face down to his she placed a light kiss on his lips. Pulling back, her face filled his field of vision. That same evil look was on her face. She had something on her mind, he had a feeling that it might be evil but he also knew he would enjoy immensely.

**_She's just a devil woman_**  
**_With evil on her mind_**  
**_Beware the devil woman_**  
**_She's gonna get you_**  
**_She's just a devil woman_**  
**_With evil on her mind_**  
**_Beware the devil woman_**  
**_She's gonna get you from behind_**

Drakken lay back on the couch with Shego snuggling up to him. He had pulled the comforter that always lay on the back of the couch over the top of the two of them. He had no doubts that he would remember THIS Valentines' Day for a long time. Reaching down he pulled her hair away from her face. She lay there with a contented smile on her face. She had been out on her own when he first found her. She had strayed into his lair looking for work. He remembered that night; it had been a moonlit night, clear and bright when she had walked in. That had been the beginning of their partnership.

**_If you're out on a moonlit night_**  
**_Be careful of them neighborhood strays_**  
**_Of a lady with long black hair_**  
**_Trying to win you with her feminine ways_**  
**_Crystal ball on the table_**  
**_Showing the future, the past_**  
**_Same cat with them evil eyes_**  
**_You'd better get out of there fast_**

Shego slowly stirred in his arms and stretched out her arms. As she brought her arms down she laid them around his neck. As he looked down into her eyes she had that same look that she had had before. That little evil grin that he knew meant something really special. What was that saying that the buffoon said? He grinned back.

"Booyah!"

**_She's just a devil woman_**  
**_With evil on her mind_**  
**_Beware the devil woman_**  
**_She's gonna get you_**  
**_She's just a devil woman_**  
**_With evil on her mind_**  
**_Beware the devil woman_**  
**_She's gonna get you..._**

* * *

This is a little story that has been on my mind for a while. The song was popular in the 70's and fits Shego just perfectly. I thought I would try something different and write something about Drakken and Shego as a couple instead of Kim and Ron. I hope that you liked it. Drop me a review. I would appreciate it.

The Captain.


End file.
